


Steamy Windows

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Episode Related, F/M, Gen, Humor, International Stories, New Years, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-06
Updated: 2000-01-06
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Meg decides to make her New Years Resolution come true.





	Steamy Windows

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Steamy Windows

> > > ** Steamy Windows **

**By Postcard**

postcard@manutd.com 

**Rating: - R. Challenge. Teasing. Humour. Romance.**

**Disclaimer: -** The characters in this story (Ben, Meg, Ovitz and Turnbull) are not mine and anything else Due South isn't mine either. I do not mean to infringe on copyrights held by any copyright holders for Due South. The story, however is mine (copyright January 2000 by Postcard on all original story content.) Please do not reproduce for anything other than personal reading without the written consent of author. This story is not written for profit and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit.

**Author's note: -** I had a request to write a Millennium New Year Meg/Ben story by Blink and this is what I came up with. The story is set in London, England and it is a challenge story because it is out of character for Meg, but I wanted to let her have some fun. The episode "All The Queen's Horses," is mentioned in this story. Also, I got the title for this story from a Tina Turner song called "Steamy Windows," and I thought that it was appropriate! And the story is dedicated to you Blink, seeing as you asked me to write it<BG>

* * *

The party in the city of London was in full swing as the occupants of Canada House piled out of the Embassy and into Trafalgar Square. Ben was thankful that he had not been rostered on for sentry duty on the eve of the Millennium. Turnbull was the unlucky Mountie who had the pleasure of having to stand rigid, as the clock struck midnight. It was as a form of punishment, for clumsily knocking a cup of tea all over Inspector Meg Thatcher's desk. And subsequently destroying some reports that she'd been working on all day. 

Ben looked at the Inspector who stood at the side of him, and thought that she looked radiant. She had a certain glow about her tonight that he'd never seen before. It could be the champagne that he'd watched her drinking all evening, but he waved that thought aside. She hadn't had _that_ much to drink. Well, no more than he'd seen her drink at parties in the past. No, there was definitely something new about her this evening. But Ben just couldn't place his finger on what it was.

A loud cheer boomed through the city as Big Ben chimed midnight and the start of a New Year. This was just the opportunity Meg had been waiting for to kiss him, since the 'contact' on the train. And Meg was not one for letting opportunities pass. She wouldn't have got where she was in the R.C.M.P. if she had. Ben turned to Meg to wish her a happy New Year and was stunned as she slung her arms around his neck, and kissed him full on the lips. 

Ben wrapped his arms around Meg as he felt her tongue slide inside his mouth. The sensation of actually kissing her again was enough to send Ben dizzy. He was just glad that they were standing on solid ground this time, and not a moving train, otherwise he might have fallen over. 

While they kissed everything else around them seemed insignificant. The only thing on Ben's mind was Meg. The feel of her body so close to his and the way she was running her fingers through his dark hair, was sending tingles down his spine. And the taste of her, a combination of expensive champagne and Blackforest gateaux, made him earnestly investigate her mouth even more. Meg delighted at his obvious desire for her, decided to heat things up a bit. She slid her right hand down his back, around his left buttock and towards his tackle. She then proceeded to stroke his tackle with her hand. She felt him harden at her touch and he pulled her even closer towards him. Eliciting a moan of pleasure from him, she teasingly moved her hand and pulled away from his embrace. Meg smiled at him. "Happy New Year, Fraser."

Flabbergasted at the additional 'contact,' Ben managed to stutter, "Erm, yes, er, Happy New Year." 

Turning her back to him, Meg watched as the sky was lit up by explosion after explosion of fireworks. She had enjoyed the kiss immensely and she was quite pleased with herself for the effect that her little teasing had had upon him. She wanted more 'contact' with him and she was determined that she _would have_ before the night was out. But she wanted to 'keep him on his toes,' so to speak. And so she for the rest of the party at the Embassy, she acted as though the additional 'contact' had never happened.

Ben sat at one of the tables on his own inside the Embassy, watching Meg dancing with a middle-aged man of Latin origins. Ben was pondering the additional 'contact' he had just shared with Meg. He had been so taken aback when she had kissed him, and then even further surprised when she had stimulated him. But since then she had acted as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. _At a push_ he could brush aside the kiss as 'just a New Years kiss.' But there was _no way_ he could dismiss what else she had done as a 'New Years tradition.' It _must_ have meant something!

Ovitz suddenly interrupted Ben's thoughts. "Well, aren't you a dark horse! So how long has _that_ been going on?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You and Thatcher. How long have you been _'together'_?"

"I don't quite follow you!"

"Oh, _come on!_ I saw you and Thatcher snoging for Great Britain out there. How long have you been fucking the boss?"

Ben looked at Ovitz in shock. "I�we�what you saw was just a New Years kiss. Nothing more. She's my Superior Officer, we haven't�"

" _Yeah right!_ I didn't see her kissing Turnbull or anyone else like that. And I'd like to see Turnbull's face if she did to him, what I also saw her doing to you." Ovitz snickered.

> > > > > * * * * *

A black Jaguar with diplomatic plates drove slowly through the streets of Mayfair. From the back of the car, Meg suddenly said, "stop the car Fraser."

"I beg your pardon, Sir?"

"I said, _stop the car_ , Fraser."

"Here, Sir? But we haven't reached your home yet." Ben was extremely confused. All he wanted to do was drop Meg off home, and then go home himself to think about the evenings events. He couldn't think for the life of him why she wanted to stop here. 

"Yes. Here. That's an order Fraser."

Ben slowed the car to a stop and as he did so, Meg undid his seatbelt. Grabbing his lanyard with one hand and Sam Browne with the other, she pulled him out of the front seat and into the rear of the car. Quelling his startled, "Er, ma' am?" with a kiss. Still kissing him, she lay down on the leather backseat and pulled him down on top of her.

"Do you want to know what my New Years Resolution is, Fraser?" She breathlessly asked him.

Looking down at her in the elegant red evening dress, he found it hard to speak. He couldn't believe that he was in this position with her. And she looked so alluring it took his breath away. "Yes," he managed to spurt out.

Meg bit her lower lip and gave him her most seductive look. At the same time she ran the heel of her right stiletto down his leg. "My New Years Resolution is�" Leaning close to his ear she continued. "To make wild, passionate love to you."

"I, erm, think that can be accommodated. Erm, where would you like to�?"

"Here," Meg answered, while her fingers worked on undoing his red serge.

" _Here!_ But what if somebody sees us? And what if the police come past?"

"What if! What if! You can't live your life by 'what if.' Don't worry so much Ben. The car has diplomatic plates."

Ben considered this for a moment. A Mountie always does a thorough job of an investigation and Ben hadn't completed his investigation of Meg's mouth and body yet. And so like the good Mountie that he is, Ben resumed his investigation. Clothes were strewn all over the car, as passions were unleashed. They took their time, enjoying each other like they had always wanted to since the 'contact' on the train. As they made love, the heat from their bodies misted up the car windows. And reaching the heights of passion, Meg cried out in ecstasy and slammed her left stiletto clad foot against the car window. Later when recalling this, Meg was to be thankful that the car had bulletproof windows. And that she had only made an imprint in the steam on the window, and that she hadn't smashed it. 

Holding Meg carefully, Ben slowly rolled them both over so that she was now on top of him, and he could hug her without squashing her. Lifting her head off the comfy position on his chest, Meg smiled down at him. "Happy Millennium, Ben."

Running his hand through her think glossy hair, Ben smiled back at her. "Happy new century Meg, my love." 

Meg's expression turned serious. "Do you?"

Stoking her shoulder he asked puzzled, "Do I what?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes. Oh, yes Meg. I love you. I've loved you since you knocked me off the train, when you were trying to help me." They both started to laugh at the memory of that. "Do you�love me, Meg?"

"No, I'm the kind of woman who likes to go around making love to men I don't give a damn about." She teased him. "Yes, I love you, you moron." And she sealed this statement with a long kiss.

 


End file.
